


The mountain

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Andy is one stubborn mother fucker, Danger, Hospitals, Hypothermia, M/M, Mika is a bit silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: Mika and Andy go holidaying on a mountain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry Milk-and-glitter. I hurt them again. I will go into time out for 17 minutes.

The dark storm clouds raced each other furiously across the nefarious grey sky, angrily bellowing at one another, echoing around the jagged mountain peaks. A cascading waterfall of glacial raindrops tumbled from the sky, flooding the valleys and triggering colossal avalanches of snow to plunge down from the mountain’s summit. Great bolts of lightning savagely slashed the sky in half, a stray thunderbolt occasionally striking some of the emerald fir trees that cloaked the mountain, sending them crashing violently to the ground.

In the valley, an ancient, dilapidated barn still remained, carefully constructed by a farmer many years ago to house herds of goat that were historically grazed on the mountain tops. Now, it provided a mediocre shelter for two men who were holidaying in the mountain range.

The first man was a beanstalk, a tall, lanky man that held the appearance of someone who had grown a lot in a short space of time, despite no longer being a teenager. He had a mess of curly brown hair growing haphazardly around his head. His bright red trousers and white t-shirt were soaked through and he was shivering violently from the cold, pressing himself closer to the other man.

The second man was as tall as the first, yet less awkwardly lanky. He had short blonde hair which was dripping water steadily into his face. He wore a pair of denim jeans and a t-shirt, as well as a large, grey, corduroy coat. He had his left arm wrapped around the first man, holding him to his side.

Another lightning strike caused the cracked windows to rattle vigorously in their frames and made the curly one, Mika, jump and whimper in fright. Water was beginning to leak from the volatile ceiling and gush in under the disintegrating door, soaking their socks and shoes further.

They both climbed upon hay bales that had been left there by the farmer to protect themselves from the sudden flood and sat as close together as physically possible. They were shivering hard, and the blonde one, Andy feared that they may both die of hyperthermia, far from their family and friends. No-one around to find their bodies. They would end up like those people who are found completely frozen with no sign of decomposition from the icy temperatures thousands of year into the future.

The only people that knew they were out there, was a few locals form a nearby village but they knew better then to face the fearsome storm for a couple of idiots who ventured out unprepared. 

The weight of Mika’s head resting on his shoulder pulled Andy out of his morbid thoughts. He hadn’t a jumper or a coat, the freak weather having not been forecasted. He had stopped shivering and his lips were tinged slightly blue. 

Hyperthermia. Andy knew the signs and he knew that Mika needed medical attention ASAP. He wasn’t going to let Mika die, or himself without having at least tried to get them out of this mess. 

Andy pulled off his coat, ignoring the bite of the icy wind that begun to hit his bare skin, and thread Mika’s arms through the armholes, zipping it up over him. It fit quite nicely, they were about the same size and often shared their clothing. 

Knowing that they couldn’t crouch in the relative safety of the barn forever, Andy waded across the barn and out into the bitter air. Mika’s arm was wrapped over Andy and he was leaning on him, barely conscious. It was this sight that gave Andy a burst of adrenaline and strength that he didn’t know he had.

It had taken them about two hours to reach the top of the mountain with frequent breaks to drink, look at the scenery, or when one of them had to go pee. With Mika barely conscious, Andy anticipated that it would take much longer despite the lack of breaks and the face it was a downhill stretch.

Andy begun the trek with determination. Every time his mind tried to tell him it’s pointless. You’re going to die. There is no way you’re getting out of this. Just stop trying. He pushed the thoughts away and looked at Mika who was frequently slipping in and out of consciousness. 

Andy was full out carrying him bridal style by this point. He had hoped that the nearness would help them to share body heat but Mika was so cold, it was like holding a corpse.

He put two fingers to Mika’s neck to check for a pulse. It was weak and irregular but it was there. Mika was still alive.

He’s alive. Still alive. You can do this. He will be OK. You will get back to the village and they will get an ambulance. 

Andy repeated this in his head like a mantra. He felt very dizzy. He could see in the distance what looked like helicopter but he couldn’t be sure. Black spots were appearing in his vision but he could hear a voice.

“Sir, are you OK? Can you talk to me? Keep your eyes open” Andy could hear the man but he was so very tired and his eyelids felt so very heavy…

Andy opened his eyes and immediately noticed the sterile, clinical white ceiling. A light was being flashed into his eyes and he raised his arm to block it but it was grabbed by someone next to him. He turned his head to see it was his sister.

He was in a hospital room which had six beds in there, three on each side of the room. Only two were being used however, his and the one next to him where he could just see a mop of familiar curly brown hair poking out of the top of the pile of white quilts. 

“Mika” He whispered.  
“The paramedic that brought you in said that you carried him halfway down a fucking mountain and passed out shortly after the mountain rescue arrived. You’re insane, brother.” Andy’s sister said fondly.  
“You saved both of your lives. You should feel very proud Mr Dermanis.” The Doctor said.  
“Andy!” Another voice said. Andy turned his head to see Joanie, Mika’s mother hurrying towards him.  
“Are you alright? When did you wake up?” She asked.  
“Umm, A little while ago. I don’t know for sure” He replied. Andy realised that the reason that they had the ward to themselves was probably due to the sheer number of visitors they had, with Mika’s four siblings and his parents and Andy’s parents and sister there were nine visitors constantly moving about.

Andy was beginning to feel tired again so he drifted off with his sister’s hand comfortingly in his.

He woke up again after an entire day. He never knew that he could sleep that long at once but the doctor said it was normal for him to wake up for an hour, then sleep for hours. 

It was after the third time this happened and when Andy had recovered enough strength to sit up and eat some of the food that the hospital made him that Mika had begun to stir for the first time.

There was a hive of activity at Mika’s bed as the Doctor shone a light in his eyes and then begun to tell him what had happened. 

Andy waved a little as Mika looked over at him. Joanie looked like she was about to cry with happiness. The doctor pronounced that Mika was on the mend before leaving to fill out some forms, so Joanie rushed over to his bed and started brushing his hair out of his face and smoothing the creases out of the one warm blanket that was now over him as he was back to normal body temperature.

 

A week passed and both of them had been allowed home. They had been flown to a hospital in London, and Joanie wanted them to stay with her for a little while so they only had a short journey to the house. 

Mika’s bedroom had barely changed since he lived there as a teenager. The walls had previously been blindingly white from when Mika had scrubbed them with Windex aged 14 to make them look as blank as possible, so Joanie had painted them a light blue colour. Some of Mika’s weird trinkets were scattered over shelves and some old clothes were still in the wardrobe. 

“If I look under the bed am I gonna find your teenage porn collection?” Andy teased him. Mika grinned. He was glad to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and Kudos if you think this fan fiction is worthy.


End file.
